Dig
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: Formerly known as Black Rose Petals. Cody begins to notice how pretty London is. He begins to notice the depth of her mind and soul and how so much of her doesn't meet the eye. What happens when this crush turns into obsession?
1. Witching Hour

**Dig**

**Chapter One: Witching Hour**

**A/N:** Well, I just thought of this. It goes inside the mind of a psychopath, but it's someone you won't expect. It explores the subject of obsession. This first chapter is in London's POV.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Suite Life characters or anything else associated. I do, however, own this sick and twisted plot. . Brava for meeee.

**Story Summary:** Cody begins to notice how pretty London is. He begins to notice the depth of her mind and soul and how so much of her doesn't meet the eye. What happens when this crush turns into obsession?

**Chapter Summary:** Late night study sessions suck. At least in London's eyes.

!#$&()+

**London's POV:**

_Where is that light coming from?_

This is what I asked myself repeatedly, until I finally lifted my sleepy head and opened my eyes partially. I forgot about the light for a moment as I looked across the slightly warm wooden table. I saw a mess of bright blonde hair situated a mere foot from me, as the owner of this hair's back rose and fell in a deep slumber.

"Maddie," I called out, not really expecting an answer. I glanced at my watch and yawned, looking on as the minute and hour hands simultaneously reached the 12. I realized we'd both fallen asleep in the middle of a cram session.

'Cram Session' is a relative phrase among college students, which both Maddie and I are. It most often occurs when students forget to study normally for an exam, so they cram as much knowledge into their heads the night before. Maddie and I were currently in the library, participating in a 'Cram Session'. Evidently, the curriculum wasn't very interesting, as we had both conked out at some point.

I turned my attention back to the light that was in question. There was a small orb of white light hovering in the threshold of the library. Everything else was pitch dark except for this paricular light. Suddenly, the light hit the floor with a loud 'thud'. The commotion startled Maddie, who fell backwards in her chair. I jumped up, helping Maddie back to her feet.

"Who's there?" Maddie yelled, a bit irritable from her sudden wake up call. Suddenly, a familiar face appeared in the light. Maddie and I both breathed sighs of relief.

"Earl? You scared the hell out of us," I said, barely able to hear myself over the sound of my pounding heart.

"Sorry girls. I didn't know anyone was in here," Earl said, in his genuine New York accent.

Earl is the janitor at New York University, where Maddie and I attend. He's a really great guy. The source of the light seemed to be coming from Earl's infamous flashlight. He'd obviously dropped it when he saw us.

"It's midnight. Hows about you girls head back to the dorms? It's pretty late, and I don't wantcha over here by yourselves," Earl explained, motioning to the door. Maddie and I nodded and grabbed our insipid textbooks tiredly, following him out of the library.

And this was our life now. Our lives had changed drastically over the year. The death of my father had started everything. It had been rough. But, Maddie kept nagging me to go to college. To be honest, my attitude toward school had changed along with everything else. I actually enjoy learning new things now. We haven't seen any of our family members in a year. But, at least our other friends from Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow, Mary-Margaret and Corrie, also decided to attend NYU.

I think about these things a lot. But right now, I just want to sleep. My twenty-year-old brain has finally interpreted that it's midnight. It's always kind of creeped me out that it's called the witching hour...

**A/N:** Wow...I'm sorry that sucked so bad. Hopefully it'll get better. Thanks for reading!


	2. Failure To Vaticinate

**Dig**

**Chapter Two: Failure To Vaticinate**

**A/N:** I don't really know what to put here . lol. This chapter is in London's POV again. I'm really sorry that the previous chapter was so short, and hopefully this one'll be better (and longer). You're all probably wondering when the whole 'Cody' thing happens, but that won't come until later.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Suite Life characters.

**Chapter Summary:** London sees a horrible sight and realizes she needs a break from school.

!#$&()+

**London's POV**

_God, my feet hurt._

Well, I suppose they should hurt. I'd been walking around this damn school all day. From class to class, the day seemed to just be droning on. I had already taken my big exam, so the rest of the day had been uneventful. I'd gotten seperated from Maddie and the rest of my friends in a bustling crowd, earlier. Oh well, I guess I'll catch up with them later.

My style had changed, along with everything else over the years. I was no longer a fashionista, not by a long shot. I was now someone who refused to follow the crowd. I don't care what the hell other people think. I'll wear what I want, without worrying about everyone else's judgement. Today, for example, I was all about colors. I had on a black miniskirt and a longsleeved shirt with many colors. Blue, pink, green, purple, orange, yellow, red and black. Not to mention the bright red streaks in my otherwise jet-black long hair.

My personality had made the biggest transition. I am so laidback now. Maddie accuses me of being sad all the time, even though I deny it. But maybe she's right. Maybe just a little... But what was everyone expecting? My father is dead and my life is hell for the most part. But she couldn't deny that she was also sad. Since her brother had died in a car accident, she'd also changed. I can't remember the last time I even saw her smile. Everything had changed quickly and without warning. And one thing about me has never changed. I am not a person who deals very well with change.

I sighed as my books seemed to be getting even heavier and heavier. I struggled to keep going, but my fatigue caught up with me.

"I need to exercise more," I told myself. I plopped down on a nearby bench, startling a young couple who was sitting there prior to me. I recognized them as the football team quarterback and the head cheerleader. I knew from experience that they were not very nice people. They stared at me like I was crazy.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I asked them, not in the mood to deal with them. When they gave me a threatening look, I acted like I was gonna pounce on them. The girl got up hastily, muttering something.

"Crazy bitch," I heard her say, stomping off with her boyfriend in tow. I laughed really loudly as she walked away. Just then, someone plopped down beside me. I looked over to see that it was Maddie, her blonde hair up in multiple braids on top of her head. She was panting as if she'd just been chased.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," she said, dropping her backpack on the groud.

"Well, you found me," I told her, not being sarcastic. She nodded, and reached into her backpack for her inhaler. She'd had asthma for as long as I have known her.

"We'd better get to Peterman's Phsycology class. All the good seats in the back will be taken," she told me. She wasn't being sarcastic either. Mr. Peterman bored everyone to death. At least in the back, he wouldn't be able to tell when Maddie and I fall asleep. I nodded and got up to follow her.

It was pretty much a normal day. Until another second passed, anyway. At first, I thought someone had had a car accident. But I was _dead_ wrong. I looked on at the scene unfolding in front of me.

A mere foot from where I was standing, a girl lay, deeply unconcious, embedded in the hood and windshield of a car. I watched in horror as hundreds of papers fluttered soundlessly around Maddie and I. I finally realized that the crash I'd heard was the sound of this girl jumping off of the dorm roof and landing roughly on the car...

I inched closer to the car, unaware of what to do. I shuddered as bright red blood gushed from a deep gash in her forehead and pooled into the extensive cracks in the glass windshield. I could hear Maddie screaming from behind me, but all I could focus on was how the sunlight gathered in the cracks of the windshield, creating a glinting effect. That was the last thing I remember seeing before I, myself, hit something hard...the ground.

_My head is pounding_

Yes. Yes it was. Luckily, I didn't feel too much discomfort as I slid slowly back into consciousness. I noticed that the outer corners of my eyes were a bit damp, and they burned like hell. I must have been crying, which didn't mix well with my mascara. I heard a gasp from beside me, as I opened my eyes.

"She's waking up," I heard someone say. I knew the voice as the school nurse, Mrs. Lovitt. My speculation was confirmed, as my squinted eyes fell upon her. I saw Maddie standing next to her, also in tears. She was obviously quite shaken from the dramatic scene we'd witnessed earlier.

"Are you alright? You hit the ground pretty hard," Maddie said, in a small cracking voice.

"Yeah. How long was I out?" I asked, struggling to sit up.

"About three hours," Maddie said, taking a gander at her watch.

"Perhaps you should see the counsellor? What you saw was quite...disturbing to say the least," Mrs. Lovitt recommended, fiddling with a file folder. I ignored her comment, though.

"Who was that girl?" I asked Maddie, expecting her to know.

"I think it was that new girl. I think Cheyenne was her name," Maddie told me, slouching back in a chair, her head in her hands.

"Well, if you're not going to see the counsellor, and I know you probably won't, at least take a break from school. I can write you an excuse," the nurse offered. I pondered this for a moment. I suddenly came up with an idea.

"Um, maybe. Maddie, I have an idea," I said, finally sitting up all the way.

"I'm listening," Maddie replied.

"Well, you haven't seen your family in, like, a year. I haven't seen Moseby either. And we haven't seen Carey, Zack or Cody. Maybe we could take a week off. Maybe head back to Boston and see everyone," I suggested. An instant small smile appeared on her face. Her face was down slightly, but I could tell she liked the idea.

"I would really like that," she said. Were there...tears in her eyes? Definitely.

_Guess it's time to pack..._

**A/N:** Yeahhhh, that probably sucked majorly. I'm not that good with writing fics where people die...I tried to be as descriptive as possible. Well, thanks for reading!


	3. Driven To Boston

**Dig:**

**Chapter Three: Driven To Boston**

**A/N:** So Maddie and London are going back to Boston. That should be interesting... This is also London's POV. I'm in a particularly foul mood today for some reason. Just thought I'd point that out. Also notice that I've changed the name of the story. I don't know if you've already figured it out, but for those of you who haven't, it's named after the new song by Incubus. I'm not sure how many of you have heard it, but it fits this story alot, and the lyrics will be in the last chapter. I'm sorry!! I know I didn't update yesterday, but that was because I didn't have any chapters ready then.

**Ghostwriter626** - Thanks!

**deku** - No, no pressure at all! I've got a pretty good idea of how this will end! Thanks for your review!

**sonic is the fastest thing** - Yeah, that should be interesting! Thanks for your review!

--

**Date Written: 3/2/2007**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Suite Life characters. Or Boston...

**Chapter Summary:** London and Maddie brace themselves for Boston. How will everyone react when they see them?

!#$&()+

**London's POV:**

_Packing sucks._

Well, only for long trips, anyway. This trip was either going to be so pleasant that it would fly by, or so horribly awkward that it would go by slowly and dreadfully. Why, you are probably wondering, am I so nervous? Well, I'm not so sure that all my old friends will like what I've become. Some people would describe it as a shell of my former self. Perhaps it's not just bullshit. Maybe they're right.

"Ready?" I heard a voice say from the doorway of the dormroom I shared with Maddie. We'd become sisters. Not just _like_ sisters. We had actually _become_ them. We're inseperable.

The voice turned out to be Maddie's. I nodded to her, slamming my last suitcase shut. We were going to Boston by airplane. We decided that was the quickest and most convenient way to travel. We had our flight reservations and everything else we needed.

"Well, let's go," I told Maddie hesitantly. She could tell I was nervous. I'm pretty sure she knew that the only reason I was going was because of her. Sure, going to Boston was my idea, but I only suggested it because I knew Maddie wanted to see everyone. To be honest, I was dreading it. I hadn't exactly left Boston on...good terms with everyone.

**Flashback**

"Daddy," I said in an inaudible whisper. The only sound I heard was the steady beep of the heart monitor that was connected to him. I saw the wavy green line get thinner and thinner, until finally it collapsed into a straight ongoing line. I felt like I had lost the abilty to breathe. I was the only one in the room.

"Somebody help!" I screamed out the door of his hospital room. He'd been in the Intensive Care Unit all week for a severe stroke. I backed against the wall as the room begain to fill up with nurses and doctors.

I remained motionless as they practically pushed me out of the room. I heard everyone shouting, while trying to recucitate him. I just placed my forehead against the glass, my eyes becoming overwhelmingly heavy and blurry with tears. Without me having to blink, they fell ferociously. Suddenly, they closed the blinds so that I couldn't see what was happening. All I could do was stand there, the Martin's, Moseby and Maddie hurrying to the scene.

**20 Minutes Later**

I was seated in the waiting room, when I found out. My father, Wilfred Tipton, had passed away at 11:09 that night. It took a few minutes before it hit me. And when it did, it was like a cinderblock fell on every part of me. I couldn't even cry, as I had no strength to do it. It was when everyone tried to hug me and tell me it was going to be okay that I lost it. I pushed everyone away in more than one sense of the word.

"Just leave me alone," I told them selfishly. They were just trying to comfort me, and I was going off on them.

"London-" Carey began, probably attemting to offer words of solace.

"No! I don't want to hear it. I'm getting out of here," I screamed. I had just remembered my acceptance letter to NYU.

"What do you mean? You can't just leave," Moseby said, a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off violently. I just wanted to get as far away from Boston as possible. I wanted to run away, and I didn't care who knew it.

"Yes, I can! I can go anywhere I damn well please! I'm 19 years old, I don't have to listen to any of you!" I retorted angrily. I wasn't neccesarily mad at any of them, I just wanted someone to blame for all my pain.

"London, that isn't the answer," Carey replied calmly, as if we were having a perfectly civilized conversation.

"Yes, it is! I'm going to New York! I'm gonna leave Boston as soon as possible!" I finished, and without another word, I left the hospital and Boston, never looking back at everyone I'd hurt.

**End Flashback**

So you can probably understand my indifference toward this trip. Such a selfish way to feel, though. I'd hurt everyone I loved, and I was worried about myself.

I knocked all of the negative thoughts out of my head and followed Maddie out front of the school. Mary-Margaret and Corrie were there to see us off. Maddie and I gave each of them a hug and settled comfortably into my silver Dodge Ram. Maddie and I had our normal disagreement over the radio and set off on our seemingly unpredictable journey.

**A/N:** Well, there's a little something for you. I added a bit of backstory in this one, hope you enjoyed. I had to add a Dodge reference for my Mom & Dad. LOL, but anywayz, ciao!


	4. Change

**Dig**

**Chapter Four: Change**

**A/N:** I'm pretty much waiting for the Suite Life to come on, lol! I figured I'd get a jump on this chapter. Some familiar faces will appear in this chapter and throughout the rest of the fic! Most of this chapter is in London's POV, but the last bit is in Cody's POV.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Suite Life characters. If I did, I wouldn't be poor.

**Chapter Summary:** London and Maddie arrive in Boston, and spot some familiar faces at the airport. Who do they see?

!#$&()+

**London's POV**

_Airplane food is gross_

I believe a lot of people would agree. The in-flight movie sucks too. I really don't want to watch Saturday Night Fever. I think Maddie would _disagree_ with me on that one. I could tell from her face, as she intently watched John Travolta on the tiny screen embedded in the back of the seat in front of us, that she was enjoying it whole-heartedly. It kind of made me want to laugh.

"Enjoying the movie?" I asked her. She didn't respond. I sighed with a chuckle. Instead of letting my eyes fall back on the screen, I whipped out my poetry journal. My curly handwriting began to fill a once blank page, as my thoughts emptied out of my head and into my journal. As I finished, I heard the captain's voice over the loudspeaker.

"Attention all passengers: We are now reaching 10,000 feet and will be landing in approximately 15 minutes. Please remain seated," he said, as I looked out the window. The familiar sights of Boston, Massachusetts began to slide into view. My stomach lurched at the thought of exiting the plane.

_My safe haven will soon disperse and I'll have to face my past_

No truer words had ever been spoken. It would be no easy task, either. I laid back in my seat, trying to picture everyone's appearance now. I suppose they wouldn't change much. It _had_ only been a year. But for me, it had been the longest year of my life. Guess there's no use worrying about the future. I would just sit back and watch Saturday Night Fever. The dramaticness of these thoughts would have been so much more significant if it hadn't ended with 'Saturday Night Fever'.

**At The Airport**

_Checking luggage is soo not fun_

Especially when you're dressed in all black like me. Everyone looks at you oddly. I don't really give a damn, though. I'm just trying to get through this trip. Once we were done with our 'airport duties', we strolled on out front to catch a cab. But as I exited the airport front entrance, something caught my eye.

_It can't be_

But of course it can. These things can only happen to me. There, plain as day, was a double dose of glinting blonde hair. Maddie and I both knew who it belonged to. Those devious twins we both loved so much, and the minute they spotted us, their faces lit up. Maddie glanced at me with a huge smile, then turned her attention back to Zack and Cody. They were running right for us. They came and hugged Maddie at first, since she was slightly in front of me. When they let her go, they looked at me cautiously.

"London?" They asked simultaneously, as if they didn't recognize me. This disappointed me a bit, but I couldn't help but be joyous. I nodded vigorously.

"You better get over here and give me a hug!" I said to them loudly, and they did. They both gave me perhaps the biggest hug I'd ever recieved.

"I'm so glad you guys came back," Cody spoke up.

_I can still tell them apart_

"We came to see everyone," I said, glancing around the busy streets.

"We thought you were never going to come home, London," Cody said, as if he were about to cry. His words stung worse than a thousand wasps, and they brought tears to my eyes.

"Look, whatever happened last year...I just want to forget everything I said. I just want to start over," I said, tears threatening to spill over. As the twins nodded, I finally felt at peace with them. It's as if they'd forgiven me. But they weren't the only ones I'd come to see. Hopefully the others will forgive me too.

"Everyone is going to love seeing you guys," Zack said happily. I looked skeptical.

"I'm not so sure," I said sadly. The twins looked at each other and back at me as if I was crazy.

"Why would they not want to see you?" Cody asked.

"Well, everything that happened last year. Those things I said, they were just awful. I was so horrible to everyone, even though they were just trying to help me. I'm not sure they'll forgive me," I said, glancing at the ground.

_I must sound so pitiful_

"They already have, London," Zack said. I smiled slightly. Most of my doubts vanished with Zack's words. But some of them remained, as my 'I'll believe it when I see it' attitude kicked in.

"Why don't we go round everyone up and go out to dinner?" Cody suggested, looking at his watch.

"I'll go get my mom," Maddie offered, a twinge of bitterness in her voice. This was, of course, due to the fact that her mother and father had divorced last year, and her father had moved to Europe to 'find himself'.

"We'll go get mom, and you can go get Moseby, London," Zack finished. My nerves built back up quickly at the mention of me going to Moseby's apartment alone. But, according to Zack, he had forgiven me...right?

"Okay, I guess we can meet at The Purple Lobster at around 7," I piped up, trying to seem brave. I walked off in the direction of Moseby's apartment complex, still unnerved.

"Oh, wait London," Cody yelled after me. I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned to face him, and caught his eye. It was such a significant moment for some reason, but I shook the thought.

"Oh, he'll be at the Tipton?" I asked, shivering slightly. It was mid-February and still quite chilly outside.

"Probably. I'll walk with you," Cody offered. I nodded instantly, wanting to be with him for as long as possible before the week was up. Mind you, I wanted to be with Zack and everyone else too, but something about Cody seemed very different, and I just wanted to explore it for as long as I could. Cody exchanged a few words with Zack and ran to catch up with me. What Cody didn't know was that Zack and Maddie were sharing a second hug behind him. I wonder if Zack still loves her...

Cody's style hadn't changed in the slightest. His blonde hair was still as bright as Maddie's. His eyes seemed a bit darker and more mysterious. And there was just something about the way he carried himself that was different. It was blatantly obvious that he was not a child anymore. He was several inches taller than me, which he felt the need to point out every few seconds.

"Have you gotten shorter?" He asked with a chuckle, to which I responded with a punch to his arm.

"Definitely more dangerous," he said, sprouting into full-fledged laughter.

"You've changed a lot, too," I replied, glancing at a leafless tree.

"Eh, not that much," Cody said, almost glumly. I stopped, and so did he. He turned to face me.

"More than you know. I'll make this simple...I want to get inside your head and find every little thing about you that has changed. I want to know you better than you know yourself before this week is through," I said, frankly. I giggled at the surprised expression on his face. and kept walking with a grin.

**Cody's POV**

_She certainly has changed_

In more than one way, too. I trail behind her slightly, trying to do the same thing she's doing to me. I, too, want to go inside her head and find out every little thing about her. Not for the same reasons as her, though. I wonder if she ever figured out that I was in love with her...

I watch, as the sun glints off the blood red streaks in her hair. She's still beautiful, but not for quite the same reasons as last year. She's certainly smarter and more understanding. I definitely can relate to her more. She's not the self-centered, spoiled brat she used to be. It's almost as if I can actually see her as a person, now. I wonder if she has a boyfriend...'

"Come on, slowpoke," she giggled, turning around to face me. Her laugh hadn't changed, and for that I am glad.

"Sorry," I said, hurrying to catch up with her. I ended up running in front of her accidently, and she ended up jumping on my back. I gave her a piggyback ride for a few minutes, which was something she used to do with me. After a while I got tired, though. When I put her down, she hugged me tightly.

"I'm just so happy to see you," she squealed, not letting go of me. I had no problem with that.

"And you have no idea how good it is to have you back, London," I replied, enjoying the moment, which didn't end for quite a while.

_Change can be amazing_

**A/N:** Aww, wasn't that sweet? I just _had_ to add some Cody/London fluff in this chapter. I also added a bit of Maddie/Zack, too. There'll be more sweetness from both these couples, but soon the fun will end...Ciao!


	5. The Game

**Dig**

**Chapter 5: The Game**

**A/N:** It really is too bad that I'm not to the bad part yet. I'm in one of the worst moods I've ever been in. Dunno if you guys've heard, but one of my favorite professional wrestlers Chris Benoit, his wife Nancy, and their 7-year-old son, Daniel were found dead in their home Monday afternoon in Atlanta, Georgia. And that's not even the worst of it. The police assume that Chris is the one who killed Nancy and Daniel, and then commited suicide. I just couldn't ever see him doing that, and I am just in shock. It's all over the news, and I'm just pissed off because it's all so confusing.

**A/N That's Actually Related To The Story:** Yeah, sorry about going off up there. This chapter will mostly be a Maddie X Zack one. There's some slight Cody X London at the beginning, but that's it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Suite Life characters.

**Date Written:** 6/16/2007

**Chapter Summary:** London sees her self-proclaimed family again. Will they be happy to see her?

!#$&()+

**London's POV**

_I haven't seen that place in over a year._

My old favorite restaurant, Mazôn Robeirt. Old being the operative word. I'm much more conservative and domestic now. I'd be happy with fast food anyday. Cody and I had taken the scenic route on our way to the Tipton, on my whim. I just wanted to soak up as much of this place as I could before going back to New York.

"What are you thinking?" Cody asked me.

"Everything," I chuckled. It wasn't far from the truth. I was just wondering why my life had turned out the way it did and if it was much of a good thing. Sure, I'd become increasingly normal over the past year, despite the opinions of the stupid jocks back at school. But I'd hurt so many people in that process that being normal seemed only like a consolation prize.

"London? We're here," Cody told me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I swear. My thoughts are like dreams. It's like I'm asleep. It's hard to stop them once they start swirling around in my head.

I stopped just outside the tall building with green trimmings so to speak. I gazed up at it's height, the golden sun reflecting off it's windows. The only thing more valuable than this building itself were the memories that lurked inside, which were sure to find me the moment I stepped through the door.

Cody spun the revolving door around after I stepped in. It touched me to know he remembered how much fun he and I would have spinning each other around in it. The minute I actually got inside, I heard a yell. I knew that yell. I had heard it often during my childhood.

The next thing I knew, there were arms around me. I saw Moseby's warm smile as he pulled away from our hug and I started to cry.

"London! I'm so happy that you're here!" He said, getting a bit teary eyed as well. Cody stood back, watching the sentimental moment.

"I'm so sorry," I said instantly, sobbing into his shoulder. Coming in here didn't only make me feel good. It made me feel guilty as hell.

"You've nothing to apologize for, besides bringing _him_ back in here," Moseby replied, adding a chuckle when referring to Cody. He faked a hurt look. I laughed at them both.

"We were gonna all go out to dinner to celebrate London and Maddie coming back, so grab Esteban and let's vamoose!" Cody informed the gleeful hotel manager.

"Ah, Madeline's back as well? Then, let's get going," Moseby laughed, going off to search for Esteban. Esteban's face lit up when he saw me.

"Miss London, welcome home," Esteban said, giving me a quick hug. I smiled when he said 'home'.

"Please. No more 'Miss' London. Just London. It's great to see you again, Esteban," I told him.

"Let's go, then," Moseby said, happily.

_**Meanwhile**_

**Maddie's POV**

_This chatter is nice, but there's really one thing I want to know, and it's awfully hard to ask..._

Zack and I walked joyously down Riverman Boulevard, recounting past experiences on this very road.

"So, what have you been up to, lately?" I asked Zack quietly.

"Trying to get through high school mostly," Zack laughed.

"Oh stop, I'm sure you're doing fine," I insisted, rolling my eyes playfully.

"You wouldn't be so sure if you saw my report card," he said, not joking.

"So, how's Lauren?" I asked, with a bit of bitterness in my voice. I had always resented her. She was Zack's girlfriend a year ago. I don't know if she still is, but I sure hope not. She didn't exactly thrive on morals, and she was very mean. London had tried to convince me before we left Boston last year that even though Zack was with Lauren, he still loved me like he did when he was 12. I stopped believing her after a while.

"I don't know. She moved to New Haven last year, and I haven't talked to her since. I'm pretty sure you already know this, but she was a slut," Zack informed me, causing my curiosity to diminish. I gaped at him, as he'd called her a slut, but danced inwardly, knowing he and Lauren no longer had a relationship.

"There's something I want to ask you," I said suddenly, and a bit nervously. I stopped walking completely, and he turned to look at me.

"Ask away," he replied.

"It's kind of difficult to say, and it might sound a little weird," I said with a shy smile.

"You can ask me anything," Zack laughed. reassuringly laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Um, I was just kind of wondering...you know that crush you had on me when we were younger?" I began cautiously, wondering how he'd react. He nodded.

"Well...I 'll just come right out and ask. Do you...still love me?" I blurted out. I instantly regretted it. He was smirking. OH NO, he was going to laugh at me and chastize me for thinking such a thing. He must've seen my feelings within the look on my face, because he turned serious.

"Before I answer, why do you ask?" He retaliated. Oh great. His real personality was showing. He was going to turn this into a game. Little did he know, I was gonna win. He thought he was going to cause me to blurt out that I had feelings for him. Which I didn't. Okay, maybe I did. Maybe it was more than just feelings. Maybe it was love. Isn't that where you leave a person for one year, never stop thinking about them, dream about wrapping your arms around them and kissing them and- whoa. Getting way off track here.

"Just wondering. London reminded me of the crush on the way over here when we were reminiscing," I answered, lying my ass off of course. London didn't have to remind me of the crush. I'd thought about it non-stop over the past year.

"Really, now..." Zack said, avoiding the question, because he knew answering it right away would assure a victory for me in this little game we were playing.

"Yeah," I responded, still awaiting his answer.

"Well, we're at your mom's. You wanna go get her?" Zack chuckled, giving me a devious smirk. Damn him. He wins this round, but it isn't over yet. But right now, I'm melting from his smile. I slowly backed up the steps, giving him a playful glare, signifying that we would continue this discussion at a later date.

**Zack's POV**

_I win_.

Maddie knows I won. She knew it was a game the moment she asked me that. I love this game. We used to play games like this when we were younger. I'm not gonna give her an answer yet. I'm gonna wait until the right time.

When Maddie left for New York, I was heart broken. Sure, I had a girl friend, but Maddie was the only girl I was ever in love with. She didn't even say goodbye. I've been so mad at her, but the minute I saw her face at the airport, all that anger was replaced with those old feelings I used to have. Maddie might not know it yet, but yes...I'm still deeply in love with her. In fact, I thought about just going to New York and showing up on her door step. Actually, I got as far as the airport once. But that was the closest I ever got.

I watched as Maddie exited the house with her tearful mother in tow. They shared several hugs. I felt kind of awkward and almost like I was intruding on them, but Maddie soon jogged down the porch to rejoin me. She and her mother walked ahead of me a bit. Maddie turned around and gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry. You must feel like you've been following me the whole time I've been here, feel free to walk ahead," Maddie said with a chuckle.

"It's okay," I replied.

_It's okay, Maddie. I'd follow you anywhere_.

"You guys go ahead to the restaurant. I'll go get my mom," I told them. They nodded, but Maddie gave me one last hug before she and her mom took off. I did _not_ want to let go of her, but I had to if I wanted to win the game.

**A/N:** I'm sorry for not updating this sooner. But I just haven't been in a very Suite Life-y mood lately. Luckily, that has changed, and I am now back full-force! Love you guys! Ciao!z


	6. Dancing With Wolves

**Dig**

**Chapter 6: Dancing With Wolves**

**A/N:** Hehe, interesting title, right? Well, it's significant to the chapter, so don't forget about it. This one shall be the start of Cody's...problem. There's also some language in this, and it's a little worse than what I've been using. Just a little warning for the young people. Well, actually, people who are too young probably shouldn't be reading this, because it'll be much more "mature" shall we say, in the upcoming chapters. No graphic sex, just some violence and grusome things.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Marisol and Francis.

**Chapter Summary:** While having dinner with her family, London gets asked to dance...but by who? And who exactly has Zack taken a liking to?

!#$&()+

**London's POV**

_I'm so glad I came back to Boston._

This was the only thing I was thinking as I sat at the mahogany Purple Lobster dinner table with those I was closest to. We were laughing and joking around. Maddie and I were telling them what we'd been up to over the past year, and they were doing the same. Life was good in these moments. Zack elaborated on, in Maddie's opinion, the entertaining end of his relationship with Lauren. She giggled through most of it. She is seriously in flirt mode, right now. I was seated next to Cody, as he'd insisted that it be that way. I'm flattered that he wants to spend so much time with me before I leave.

"Hey. These old geezers are actually playing a good song!" Zack said, a bit too loudly.

"Zack!" Carey exclaimed. I giggled to myself. I missed watching Carey yell at Zack and Cody. The main thing about it that I had missed was when I was standing there, and instead of listening to Carey's lecture, they'd laugh and make funny faces at me.

It was then, out of the corner of my eye that I spotted a pair of the most gorgeous blue eyes I'd ever seen. They belonged to a guy with dashing good looks and jet black hair. He was staring right at me. When I gazed over at him, he smiled. I smiled back, in a flirty way. I rarely say this about guys anymore, but he was WAY hot. Just then, he got up from his table and began making his way over to ours. I suddenly got really nervous. I noticed he had a younger female in tow. When he approached me, all I could do was stare, transfixedly, into his eyes. I felt Cody shift in the seat next to me, but I couldn't tear my eyes away.

"Hello, may I ask your name?" This beautiful stranger asked me, in the most adorable British accent.

"L--London," I stammered in a broken voice. Great. I'd made a fool out of myself in front of some gorgeous guy who seemed interested in me.

"Lovely name. It's a pleasure to meet you, London. I'm Francis Wolfe, and this is my sister Marisol," He said, kissing the back of my hand softly, then motioning to the girl next to him.

The girl had shoulder length chestnut brown hair, which was pulled back in a half-pony tail, with a set of ocean blue eyes like her brother. She was very pretty, and seemed very polite.

"Nice to meet you," she said, shaking my hand.

"I came over to ask if you'd like to dance, London," Francis added. I gulped and looked toward the dance floor in the center of the restaurant. I said nothing, and took his hand, allowing him to lead me there.

**Maddie's POV**

_Hehe, go London..._

She hadn't been here half-an-hour and she'd already snagged a complete hottie. Francis' sister, Marisol, kind of stood next to our table awkwardly. I tore my eyes away from her for a second and glanced to my right. Cody looked extremely hurt that London had went to dance with Francis, and he almost looked like he was thinking evil thoughts. Like he was plotting Francis' death. I felt Zack get up from beside me, and I instantly turned my attention back to him.

**Zack's POV**

_That Marisol girl is kind of cute..._

Well, I see a perfect oppurtunity to raise the stakes in my little game with Maddie. She's gonna be so jealous, hehe. I got up from the table slowly enough to get Maddie's attention, and I reached my hand out for Marisol's.

"Hi, I'm Zack," I said.

"Nice to meet you," she giggled back at me.

"Would you care for a dance?" I said in a confident voice. She nodded excitedly and off we were to join Francis and London on the dance floor.

**Maddie's POV**

_I can't believe he just did that right in front of me!_

He's doing it just to make me jealous. And he's doing a good job of it. This game just got a hell of a lot more serious to me. He might think that what he's doing is cute, but I'm not fucking amused. If he wants to play it like that...I can do it better.

**Cody's POV**

_Why do I have the urge to rip out this guy's intestines and shove them down his throat?_

All of a sudden, I'm feeling very protective of London. I love that girl, and if I can help it, dancing is as close as Mr. Wolfe is getting to her. Even that is making my blood boil. I notice Maddie is looking everywhere but the dance floor with her arms crossed firmly. She certainly looks pissed off. Probably because Zack ran off with that girl a few minutes ago. But, no offense to Maddie, the only person I'm worried about right now is London. For some reason, I just keep picturing Francis driving along in his car happily, and suddenly driving off a cliff, screaming for someone to help him. This thought makes me smile, and my head plays it over and over. I also like where a huge black wall with red eyes painted on it is devouring him like a monster. Why do I feel violent and angry? Why do I just wanna fucking rip someone's head off? That guy better not say a damn word to me, or he'll get what's coming to him.

**A/N:** I know, too short, but at least it didn't take me a year to update this time! xD -happy dance- I hope you guys like a little preview of Cody's downward spiral in to madness. Love ya lots! Ciao!


	7. A Change of Perspective

**Dig**

**Chapter 7: A Change of Perspective**

**A/N:** Uh oh. What are you guys in for this time? Some of this will be in chat format, just to let you guys know. That's a fun way to write. London's screenname is Vivalacherry and the other people will be revealed as time rolls on xD. Oh, I will also be sliding the rating up to 'M' eventually. Things will get more...dark as the story progresses. The only POV besides neutral will be Cody's. That's only to show you guys the beginning of his transcendence into insanity.

**Note:** 555-1087 is _**NOT**_ a real phone number. So don't bother calling it.

**Disclaimer:** Marisol and Francis don't appear in this chapter, besides being mentioned. But they'll show up again later. Obviously, I own them, but they're the only ones. I'm not sure if there's anyone in a chatroom with Vivalacherry as their screenname, but in this case I made it up.

**Chapter Summary:** London's doubts are gone and she's having a great time, but she feels that Cody's upset with her. When she can't sleep, she gets on the computer and goes into a chat room.

!#$&()+

_Nothing seems wrong with him..._

Then why did London feel some kind of negativity radiating off of Cody? He seemed fine when they were all at the restaurant. Well, until London got back from dancing with...oh! Did he not like Francis for some reason? Francis seemed perfectly nice. London didn't see what kind of problem Cody could have with him. Unless he...no that can't be it. He couldn't possibly like London?

London tried to get her head around that, as she and everyone else walked up in front of the Tipton. Zack was trying to start a conversation with Maddie, but she paid no attention to him.

"Is everything okay, Cody?" London asked him.

"Sure," he said simply, not offering her anything else.

"Are you sure? You seem kind of--" she began.

"I'm fine," he replied before London could finish, walking inside quickly.

"See you tomorrow then," she said sarcastically, crossing her arms. She hugged Carey and everyone goodnight, before also rushing inside. Moseby was going to let her stay in her old suite. He was so upset when she left, that he kept all of her belongings there. Then she went into her "apologize three hundred times" mode.

London thought about going to find Cody to talk to him, but she figured giving him some space would be best.

**Cody's POV**

I can't believe her. She doesn't even realize what she did. She knew how much time WE wanted to spend with her. She's only gonna be here for a fucking week.

_But, no London. You just go hang out with your little boyfriend. Don't even consider that someone else might be in love with you. Like __**me**_

Okay, maybe it's not all her fault. It's partially my fault, for not telling her.

_But mostly, it's that son of a bitch, Francis' fault. I just want that mother fucker to die._

Wait...what the hell is wrong with me? Why the hell am I suddenly wishing death on someone I barely know?

_Because you're fucking in love, dumb ass. Love makes people do stupid things._

Love doesn't make you delusional. And who the hell are you anyway? Some type of voice in my head?

_Pretty much. Don't worry. We'll get London one way or another._

As long as she doesn't get hurt.

_Well, love isn't always just sunshine and daisies. Sometimes, you have to hurt the people you love in order for them to be yours._

Well, that won't happen here. If the only way to get London is to hurt her, then she's better off without me.

_You'll change your tune, eventually..._

**MEANWHILE**

Maddie hugged everyone and told them goodbye, except Zack, that is.

"Where are you going?" Zack asked her, obviously puzzled.

"Home. With my mom," she replied shortly. She was still a little upset with him.

"Well, aren't you going to hug me?" He inquired, perplexed.

"Why don't you get a hug from Marisol?" Maddie shot back, as cold as she meant it. Zack chuckled.

"You're upset about that? I was just dancing with her. I would've asked you, but I didn't think you'd want to," Zack said defensively, wearing a smirk the whole time. She rolled her eyes.

"Why do you even care? It's not like...you like me or something," Zack said, almost hopefully. Even she smiled at that.

"Very funny," she said. She hugged him tightly for a few seconds.

"Happy now?" She asked, when she pulled away.

"Extremely. See you tomorrow?" Zack questioned her cautiously. She nodded with a smile.

"Goodnight," she told him, with a slight wave. He waited there for a second, knowing she would turn around. And, she did. He obviously knew her better than she thought he did.

"That whole Marisol thing was to make me jealous, wasn't it?!" She exclaimed, hands on her hips.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zack replied, crossing his arms with a smug smile.

"This game is stupid! I know you still like me," Maddie said, looking like she was about to lose her composure.

"Why can't you just admit that you like me too? You wouldn't have cared about me dancing with Marisol if you didn't!" Zack yelled back.

"Ah ha! So you _**do**_ still like me!" Maddie said, as if she'd found the answer to life's most important question. Zack groaned.

"Okay, okay. Maybe I like you a little," Maddie sighed quietly. Zack arched an eyebrow.

"So, maybe I like you a lot," Maddie corrected herself. Zack gave another disbelieving look.

"Okay! Geez, I love you!" Maddie screamed. A few people walking by looked at her strangely, and sped up down the road. Zack didn't wait for another word, nor did he reply himself. At least...not with words. He simply walked straight to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and captured her faultless lips in a powerful kiss. He'd waited five years for the very moment, and he wasn't about to let it be over so quickly. She leaned into him, almost as if she were melting under the featherlight touch of his fingertips on her cheeks, his lips on her lips. Soon thereafter, Zack pulled away reluctantly for air. _'Damn lungs,'_ he thought.

"I love you too," he whispered, out of breath.

"But, what about when I leave? What then?" She asked, her voice cracking. That was pretty much what was on both their minds.

"I'll call you everyday and I'll come see you every weekend. And you can come home during the summer," Zack replied, running a hand through her soft blonde hair, as she leaned her head against his chest.

"Okay. I guess we could do that. But I'll still miss you when I'm not with you," Maddie said, giggling slightly.

"Well, at least we stopped stumbling around each other and actually admitted what we felt," Zack said, holding her tight.

"True. That game was so stupid. It's time we started acting like adults," she chuckled into his shoulder.

"I'll race you inside," Zack said in a low voice.

"You're on!" Maddie laughed, jumping back, away from him. As soon as he turned around to start running, she jumped on his back and he carried her inside. Life was getting sweet again...at least for them it was.

**MEANWHILE**

London flopped down on her old couch, not feeling very at home in her old suite. She felt as if there was an ominous feeling looming over her shoulder. She always felt this way when she knew someone was mad at her. In this case, it was Cody. She didn't quite know why he hated Francis so, but she intended to find out. She got up after pondering the situation for a moment, making herself some hot chocolate. She spotted her old laptop computer on the kitchen copunter, and she picked it up almost instantly. There was no way she'd be able to sleep knowing Cody was angry with her. She lifted the screen and up popped her favorite chat room. She signed in, said hi to some people but then went into a sub room where she saw only one person.

_Vivalacherry enters the room 11:08 est._

**trance says:** Hey, what's up?

**Vivalacherry says:** Eh, nothing. I couldn't really sleep, so I thought I'd jump on here to make myself tired.

**trance says:** Oh, I see. Something on your mind?

**Vivalacherry says:** Well...you could say that. But I don't know if I should go into detail with a complete stranger, lol.

**trance says:** Come on. It's not like I'm some psycho advice-giver. Lol.

**Vivalacherry says:** How do I know that?

**trance says:** You've got a point. You don't have to be really specific. Just give me an overview of the situation.

**Vivalacherry says:** Well, I guess it can't hurt. Umm, one of my friends is mad at me. I think it might be because he likes me and me, him and some other people went out to dinner earlier, and I danced with this other guy.

**trance says:** Wow. That's funny, I danced with this beautiful girl at dinner tonight. I've been wishing that I'd gotten to know her better.

**Vivalacherry says:** Haha, what a coincidence. What was her name?

**trance says:** London. Gorgeous, right?

At this, London spit out the hot chocolate she had in her mouth in a misty formation, trying hard not to get any on the computer screen.

**Vivalacherry says:** This didn't happen to take place at the Boston Purple Lobster, did it?

**trance says:** Actually, yes. How in the world did you know that?

London didn't type for a few seconds. What should she say? She knew it had to be Francis...but should she tell him who she was? She was in deep enough with Cody already. Did she really want to get him even more mad at her? She decided it was her choice to make...not Cody's.

**trance says:** Are you there?

**Vivalacherry says:** Uh, yeah. Your name is Francis, isn't it?

**trance says:** Wow, you're starting to creep me out...

**Vivalacherry says:** Haha, it's me, London...

**trance says:** OMG, are you serious? I'm so happy to be talking to you again!

**Vivalacherry says:** Same here!

_colossal enters the room 11:16 est._

**trance says:** So London, I'm having dinner at a great restaurant on 5th Street tomorrow night. I'd like if you could come with me.

**colossal says:** London?

**Vivalacherry says:** Cody???

**trance says:** ...so?

**Vivalacherry says:** Um, I'll get back to you...

**trance says:** Lol, alright then...I'll talk to you later then, London.

**Vivalacherry says:** You can call me tomorrow...okay? 555-1087

**trance says:** Will do. See you later, beautiful.

_trance leaves the room 11:19 est._

**colossal says:** Who was that? And why are you still awake, London?

**Vivalacherry says:** It was Francis. And I couldn't sleep because **someone** decided to get mad at me...

**colossal says:** Yeah...sorry about that.

**Vivalacherry says:** Well, why did you get so mad?

**colossal says:** Well, we haven't seen you in a year, London. You're only here for a week, and we just want to spend as much time with you as possible before you go back to New York. And I thought that if Francis spent time with you, then that would take away from our time with you.

**Vivalacherry says:** Oh...I didn't even realize what I was doing...I'm so sorry!

**colossal says:** It's okay. I guess I did kind of overreact.

**Vivalacherry says:** No, no you didn't. I completely see your point. I just won't go out with him tomorrow.

**colossal says:** No, you can if you want. It's not up to me.

**Vivalacherry says:** Are you sure?

**colossal says:** Yeah. It wouldn't be fair for me to keep you from having fun.

**Vivalacherry says:** Wow, didn't expect you to have this sudden change of perspective. Haha.

**colossal says:** Well, you have fun tomorrow. And get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow.

**Vivalacherry says:** You had better go to bed too. Or I will come down there :-P

**colossal says:** Lol, bye.

**Vivalacherry says:** See ya.

_colossal leaves the room 11:24 est._

_Vivalacherry leaves the room 11:24 est._

London perked up a bit. Concerning this trip, things were looking up.

**Cody's POV**

_Why are you letting her go on that date? You're a complete idiot._

Shut up. I'll be tagging along. I'm gonna make sure that son of a bitch doesn't screw things up.

_Ah. A plan. I like it. But what if London catches you?_

Oh she won't. I'll be well hidden.

_Well hidden? You don't even know where the hell they're going..._

I'll find out. Some how...

**A/N:** Hehe. Next chapter should be interesting. Love you all!!! Ciao!


End file.
